Valentine's Day
by PadfootLoverr
Summary: James attempts to try and make Lily his valentine.


'James I will not be your valentine!' Lily Evans screamed for the tenth time that day.

It was February the 13th and as Valentines Day was just around the corner, every guy in the school was trying to get a date to Hogsmeade. Its not like James had waited until the a last minute he had been asking Lily since the start of January every time he asked she either screamed, shouted or hexed him.

'Just wait until tomorrow, you'll be begging to date me' James shot back with an air of mystery in his voice.

Humiliation started to rise up through Lily, just looking at the redness of her face, everyone could tell she was mortified by what James was planning for tomorrow, and she didn't even know what it was.

Little did everyone know, James had been planning lots of things to get hold of Lily this Valentine's Day. He had spoken to Sirius, and he had said to write Lily a poem, James had said he couldn't write a poem to save his life, so Sirius offered to write one, assuring James that he had a way with words.

James had also spoken to Peter, he told him that his girlfriend loved chocolate, and James should just buy Lily a huge amount of it. James decided to do this too, however no one told him that Pete's girlfriend was over fifteen stone, and Lily, according to James's stalker tendencies was only eight stone.

James had also asked Remus, but he had refused to help James in his 'time of stupidity' as he had put it.

* * *

The morning of Valentine's day had arrived, and as always on this day, Sirius was sat on the end of his own bed munching on no more than fifty chocolates, and holding and laughing at thirty cards from thirty very stupid girls.

Remus had a few cards, but was treasuring the one from his beloved girlfriend, Melanie, whom Sirius had tried and failed to meet in the broom closet, but it was all good fun for him. Sirius didn't like just one girl, he had multiple girlfriends, he got bored very easily, and all three of the other marauder's were learning to accept that, and realizing that he would never change.

Pete had also got a card for his girlfriend, he thought she was absolutely gorgeous, the other marauder's agreed, although they hid what they really thought, they tried to avoid the conversations about her, Sirius had to try to not explode with words of grease and pimples whenever the word 'Gretchen' popped into the conversation.

'Padfoot'

'Yes my dear Wormtail' Sirius replied with a small chuckle.

'Why have you never asked out Gretchen, you've asked Lily and Melanie, but never my girlfriend?' Peter asked worriedly. 'Is there something wrong with her?' he added.

'Why, do you want me to ask her out?' Sirius replied, not trying to notice the taste of vomit in his mouth.

'Of course not. It just seems a bit weird to me. You ask out everyone, everyone except Gretchen'. Peter responded.

'Pete, do you know why he's never asked her out? She's got such a good personality that Padfoot wouldn't be able to handle it.' James said, trying to ignore the smirk on Sirius's face.

'Yeah Pete, Gretchen is, uh, amazing, she's to, uh, good for me.' Coughed Sirius.

* * *

James and Sirius were sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, discussing Sirius's poem, which James didn't think was a very good idea to sing to Lily.

'Padfoot, if I sing this she'll kill me.' James said irritably, 'I thought you had 'a way with words', or whatever'. He added.

'Listen mate, if you read her this I guarantee you, she will be your girlfriend in a second!' Sirius said with ease.

'I'm not sure…'

'Here she is' Sirius stated, while James was left unheard.

James had decided not to read it but Sirius kept prodding him on his stomach while whispering 'say it!'.

So, James Potter stood on the extremely long table full of delicious food and recited the lyrics that Sirius had written down while looking straight into Lily's eyes.

'Oh, Lily how silly can you be,

To decline a date with me,

With my dashing good looks,

And fetching eyes,

I must be the ultimate prize.

You must be stupid or just quite dim,

Say yes or you'll be conducting a sin,

If you say no, you'll bring all my fears,

And I'll make sure you don't have a date,

For fifty years!'

The great hall broke out into laughter, while Lily turned a deep shade of red.

'James could I speak to you for a minute, outside?' Lily asked patiently.

At that moment a dozen wolf-whistles and 'ooos' echoed around the great hall. Everyone had like James's poem, they thought it was funny, but James had wanted it to be romantic, he knew she thought he was just an arrogant idiot, but he loved Lily so much.

As James and Lily, strolled to the lake outside she tried to breathe in and out in an attempt to dispose of all the anger inside her.

'James do you realize how embarrassing that was and what was the point in all of that chocolate this morning?' Lily asked annoyed.

'Lily, I honestly thought you'd like it, please don't be angry!'

'Angry? You think this is angry, James? I am so irritated with how you are; this is a new level of annoyance, even for you!' Lily seethed, while walking away.

'But Lily!' whined James.

But Lily had already ran into the school, James was so annoyed, he knew he shouldn't have read the poem out, how could he have thought that Lily would have liked that trash?

What an idiot he thought of himself.

* * *

Sirius was extremely pleased with himself when he walked into the common room; he had set his best friend up with the girl of his dreams, he was just about to walk upstairs to his dormitory that he shared with the other marauders when Remus stopped him.

'Padfoot I wouldn't go up there if I was you'. Remus stated while looking glum.

'Why what's happened? Has Gretchen left Wormtail? Yes! That's great news, even though he must be sad, we all hated her and her pimples! Wow two great pieces of news in one day. This is…'

'Awful, that stupid poem of yours, Padfoot, James is mortified, Lily hated it, he is on the warpath I wouldn't go up there if I was…' Remus was cut off by Sirius running upstairs.

'Well don't say I didn't warn you' he muttered to himself, while going to join Melanie by the fire before heading off to Hogsmeade.

* * *

When Sirius had walked into the dormitory he met with a distraught James Potter. He felt extremely guilty for forcing James to read the poem, even though James clearly assured Sirius that he didn't blame him. But Sirius realized that he had to do something, because all in all it was his fault, HE had wrote the poem and HE had forced James to read it to Lily.

That's when he came to the decision to find Remus, and ask him for his help. He had tried in the common room, the great hall, by the lake and the astronomy tower but Remus was no where to be seen. Just as Sirius was pausing by a suit of armour to catch his breath, he saw Remus and Melanie stroll in together hand in hand looking content.

'Oi! Moony I need your help!' Sirius shouted while running towards the happy couple.

'Padfoot, can't you see we're busy?'

'But this is urgent, Mel, you can help too!'

'Moony, I've got the perfect idea to get Prongs and Evans together, I feel bad for making him read that poem and I want to get them together seeing as it was my fault. Please Moony!' Sirius said without delay.

'No'

'Come on Remmy' whispered Melanie 'James needs a girlfriend I'm starting to feel kind of bad for the bone head' to a smiling Remus. She could always change his mind, they matched so well, they both loved reading and being together, they were the perfect match.

'Ok, so what's the plan?'

* * *

Everything was set up, the table, the candles, everything was perfect. Sirius had asked James to come for a quick lap around the Quidditch pitch to take his mind off things, and Remus had asked Lily to come and talk. The house elves were busy making the meal, everything was going to plan.

'I better go and see where Prongs has got to, Remmy' Sirius said sarcastically as he got to the last word, while poking his tongue out at Remus. He had come to using that nickname after he heard Melanie call him it earlier.

'Stop calling me that!'

'Okay, Remmy!'

Just as he was going to find James, he saw Lily waiting near the staircase for Remus, he had better hurry up.

He rushed up the staircase just to come face to face with James.

'You won't be needing that.' Sirius said while taking his broom out of his hands.

'Why not? I thought we were going flying. Padfoot what are you up to?' James asked with an air of worry in his voice.

'I, Sirius Brilliant Black, the one and only has set you up on a date with the lovely Lily Evans.'

James and Sirius walked towards the staircase where Lily was standing to find Remus there too, the plan was going well.

Sirius then said with his best waiter voice: 'Hello Miss Evans, would you and Mr Potter care to follow me?'

James, Lily followed him with confused looks on their faces, with Remus trailing behind them.

'Black, what the hell is going on? Lily asked as she felt the pressure of Sirius's hands on her shoulders guiding her to the chair, where she found James's confused eyes meet her own. As soon as their eyes had met, Lily realized that the whole disaster that happened today wasn't intentional.

'I'll leave you two kids alone' Sirius said while a smile curling on his lips.

As Sirius swaggered away in his black leather jacket and jeans, James quickly spoke.

'Lily what happened today came out all wrong, it was supposed to be a lot better than it was, I can't begin to say how sorry I am, I made fools out of both of us, and I can understand if you never want to talk to me or even look at me again. Bu I just want you to know that this wasn't an attempt to embarrass you in front of everyone, it's because I love you.'

'I realise that, James but I don't understand why you have to make such big scenes in trying to get me to like you.' Lily replied.

'Because Lily, you're so special to me, and I have to do something equally as special to match with you, I can't do anything basic, or that will never work.' James said while twiddling his wand between hid fingers.

'Well why don't you try?' came Lily's response.

James looked at her in confusion until he realized what he was going to do.

He then flicked his wand elegantly to make a single red rose descend from the tip and then handed to Lily. He then took Lily's hand between his and said 'Lily I've loved you for so long, I love the way your eyes light up when you laugh and the way your beautiful red hair dances when you walk. I must have asked you out a million times, but this time will you say yes?' James spoke softly.

Lily blushed when James was complementing her, she raised her hand and pulled James towards her and gently kissed him while whispering 'yes.'

Somewhere in the distance they both heard the voice of Sirius Black shouting 'how brilliant am I?'

:) Thankyou xx


End file.
